Наши тела предают
by mzu-2
Summary: Перевод рассказа "Our Bodies Fall" by Corbeaun. Не все становятся революционерами по доброй воле


**Название:** Наши тела предают  
**Оригинал:** "Our Bodies Fall" by Corbeaun  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено. This translation is authorized by Corbeaun and is posted with his/her consent.  
**Переводчик:** mzu_2 aka [Верба]  
**Бета русского текста:** olya11  
**Размер:** мини, количество слов в оригинале 2 554  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эррол Партридж, Мэри О'Брайен, Юрген  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** от G до PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** не все становятся революционерами по доброй воле  
**Примечание:** Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat в команде WTF Equilibrium

Она умерла недавно.  
Ее тело все еще хранило тепло, когда Партридж опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, проверяя пульс. «Она знала, что за ней идут», — понял он. Партриджу стало интересно, какую дозу прозиума приняла женщина, прежде чем ее сердце остановилось.  
Судя по количеству пустых ампул, рассыпанных по покрывалу, слишком много. Очевидно, она пропускала прием препарата, чтобы собрать нужную для самоубийства дозу.  
Аккуратно, чтобы не сдвинуть тело до того, как следователи закончат съемку, Партридж отошел от кровати и огляделся. Это была стандартная квартира гражданина второго класса, с ярким освещением и совершенно белыми стенами. Единственной странностью была резкая аммиачная вонь, чувствовавшаяся даже сквозь запах дезинфекции, и разбитый телеэкран в гостиной, который Партридж видел, когда штурмовики выбили входную дверь. Но в целом беспорядок, типичный для больного дезорганизованного сознания, в квартире отсутствовал.  
По опыту Партридж знал, что планам зданий полностью доверять не стоило. Он вышел из спальни и начал методично прощупывать стены. Через несколько метров он снова остановился напротив разбитого телеэкрана. Двое штурмовиков встали позади, ожидая приказа.  
— Уберите его, — приказал он.  
Как только они сдвинули экран, что-то маленькое выскочило наружу. Партридж выругался от неожиданности и перехватил это нечто. «Дьявол!» — чертыхнулся он снова, когда пойманный за хвост зверь впился зубами ему в руку. Партридж оглядел зверя: это была большая коричневая крыса. Он с силой тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая тварь в мешок одного из следователей.  
Найденный тайник по размерам был ближе к большому шкафу. Воздух внутри был тяжелым, пропитанным резким аммиачным запахом мочи. От покачивающейся на проводе единственной лампочки по оклеенным запрещенными старыми газетами стенам плясали тени.  
Партридж быстро оглядел эти неопровержимые доказательства вины мертвой женщины и вышел из комнаты, позволяя следователям заниматься делом. Он нахмурился, когда стянул левую перчатку. Крыса прокусила кожу перчаток, рана оказалась глубокой.  
— Сэр? — обратился к нему молодой клерик в серой форме новичка. — Гражданин, сообщивший об эмоциональном преступлении Ирен Декар, ждет снаружи. Он хочет знать, когда в квартире снова можно будет жить.  
Партридж бегло взглянул на худого мужчину, стоящего на пороге.  
— Хозяин квартиры? Проводите его в комнату для допросов.  
Он сжал левую руку в кулак.  
— Он должен ответить на несколько вопросов.

Домовладелец не был ни в чем замешан. Все выглядело как обычный случай эмоционального преступления и самоубийства.  
Партридж включил свой компьютер, открыл личное дело погибшей преступницы и пробежал глазами по вводной информации. Ирен Декар, урожденная Ли, родители Кайл и Хизер, отец скончался, есть младший сводный брат. Закончила Научно-технический институт. Последнее место работы — Министерство прогресса, лаборантка. Последнее прошение о ребенке отклонено семь лет назад. Разведена с Павлом Декаром два года назад.  
Он отметил про себя: Ирен был сорок один год. Хорошие, но не блестящие отметки в университете. Неплохие отзывы с места работы и никакого уголовного прошлого до эмоционального преступления.  
Он откинулся в кресле и попытался понять. Что-то не сходилось. Он потер забинтованную левую руку.

Когда Партридж пришел на тренировку, было уже поздно. Слабый послеполуденный свет лился в высокое окно и отражался от гладких стен зала. Джон был уже в свободной тренировочной форме и босиком, в руках боккен. Мускулы спины перекатывались при каждом движении, когда он медленно выполнял стандартные тренировочные упражнения.  
Партридж смотрел на него, стоя у двери, в течение одной долгой минуты. Потом коротким экономным движением сбросил черную униформу, положил ее на стоящую рядом скамью, переоделся в свободные тренировочные штаны и взял деревянный боккен со стойки.  
Джон не стал останавливаться. Партридж скользнул в привычные движения позади напарника, синхронизируя свой ритм дыхания с его. Шаг, затем плавно сдвинуться вперед, на тренировочный мат. Смена равновесия — поднять руки, закрыться локтем, боккен в боевую позицию, замереть, руки параллельно полу. Обратно, медленный шаг назад, удар наискось, колющий выпад, блок, поворот, каждое движение точно, каждое — идеально выверено. Тренировка продолжалась, тишина нарушалась лишь их дыханием и тихим свистом боккенов в воздухе.  
Наконец они оба одновременно замерли в последней позиции. Джон опустил деревянный боккен и обернулся к Партриджу.  
— Ты опоздал на двадцать минут, — сказал он.  
Это было обвинение — требование объяснить необычное поведение.  
Партридж подошел к краю тренировочного мата, на ходу проведя рукой по волосам. Джон шел следом. Они остановились напротив стойки с оружием.  
— Я искал, как эмоциональный преступник смог завести домашнее животное, — ответил Партридж и поднял левую руку:  
— И очередь к врачам оказалась длинной.  
Джон внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул. Они взяли со стойки мечи и вышли на середину тренировочного зала, поприветствовали друг друга. Партридж стиснул пальцы на рукояти; повязка на руке немного отвлекала.  
А потом Джон ударил, лезвия их катан встретились, отозвавшись во всем теле. Партридж отбросил его, ударив снизу. Сталь со скрежетом ударилась о сталь, вспыхнули голубые искры, касание прервалось. Теперь Партридж аккуратно обходил Джона по кругу, внимательно выискивая бреши в защите напарника.  
Тот обернулся и, глядя ему в глаза, заметил:  
— Медлишь.  
И Партридж едва успел отпрыгнуть, как Джон резко развернулся и нанес мощный удар сверху вниз; удар пришелся на плечо, вынуждая опуститься на колено. Это сбило дыхание, и Партридж с трудом успел выставить блок, когда катана Джона столкнулась с его, но на этот раз он не мог отшвырнуть его. Руки ощутимо дрожали под напором Джона, пока тот медленно, но верно прижимал его к стене, жесткой и холодной. Пот заливал глаза, но он ясно видел прищуренные глаза Джона над их скрещенными мечами.  
Кромка катаны Партриджа медленно прижималось к его собственному горлу. Они оба дышали тяжело и рвано, и этот сдвоенный звук отдавался у Партриджа в висках. Он видел отражение своего взгляда в черноте зрачков противника, а белки глаз Джона были неестественно светлыми. Он чувствовал сбивчивое дыхание Джона, чувствовал малейшее движение, пока их тела соприкасались.  
Сигнал на их часах прозвучал синхронно.  
Оба моргнули, впервые оценив расстояние между собой. Партридж чувствовал себя так же странно, как, казалось, чувствовал себя и Джон.  
— Что… — начал он.  
Но лицо Джона уже ничего не выражало:  
— А. Вечерняя доза.  
Он протянул руку Партриджу, помогая подняться, и Эррол принял ее.  
Партридж не знал, почему — всего лишь на мгновение — его руки дрогнули, пока он шел следом за партнером с тренировочной площадки.

— Пожалуйста, расскажите подробнее об инциденте, свидетельствующем, что ваша дозировка некорректна.  
Врач, женщина лет тридцати, бесстрастно смотрела на него из-за широкого стола. Ее серые, слишком близко посаженные глаза были больше, чем должны быть; в их уголках были заметны морщинки. Партридж коротко и четко рассказал ей о том, что вчера произошло в тренировочном зале. Она отвела от него взгляд только один раз, когда быстро взглянула в лежащее на столе открытое досье.  
После того как он закончил и замолчал, она внимательно изучила его перебинтованную руку.  
— То есть, вы поранились сами?  
Партридж коротко рассказал про крысу в квартире мертвой эмоциональной преступницы.  
Врач моргнула:  
— Как, вы сказали, было ее имя?  
— Служащая Ирен Декар, — Партридж сделал паузу и тоже внимательно посмотрел на нее: — Вы знали ее?  
— К несчастью. Она была моей пациенткой.  
Женщина села в кресло и коснулась стилусом экрана.  
— Ваша доза требует лишь небольшой корректировки, — сказала она ему, глядя в экран. — Последний медосмотр показал увеличение массы на один процент, это меньше, чем обычно необходимо для пересмотра дозировки, но, очевидно, не в вашем случае. У некоторых граждан со временем снижается чувствительность к прозиуму. Я прослежу, чтобы доза была уточнена.  
Она поднялась из-за стола и подошла к шкафу, находившемуся позади Партриджа. У него зачесался нос, когда она прошла мимо него. Она пахла… необычно. Прежде чем он успел додумать эту мысль, она села обратно за стол и поставила перед ним пузырек.  
— Принимайте эти таблетки, по две перед сном, если произойдет еще что-нибудь до того, как во Дворце гармонии скорректируют вашу дозировку.  
Партридж кивнул, взял пузырек и поднялся. Когда он уже шагнул к выходу, она неожиданно остановила его:  
— Еще одно, клерик.  
Партридж обернулся. Ранние солнечные лучи, бившие в окно, превращали ее волосы в золотистый нимб вокруг головы. Она протянула ему визитку:  
— Если вас будет беспокоить что-нибудь, позвоните мне. Во славу Либрии, — добавила она законопослушно.  
Он взял визитку. На ней был написан домашний и рабочий телефоны и адрес. Доктор Мэри О'Брайен.  
— Во славу Либрии, — ответил он.

Таблетки не помогли. Увеличение дозы не помогло.  
В те дни он приходил во Дворец правосудия как в тумане. Туман защищал его, давая приемлемое подобие прозиумного спокойствия других клериков — пока Эррол медленно начинал осознавать, что происходившее с предавшим его телом значило для него, для его будущего. В будущем было пламя.  
И страх — это странное, бессмысленное слово — неожиданно стал намного более понятным.  
Наконец однажды ночью он проснулся весь в поту, во рту был кислый привкус. Тяжелые удары сердца отдавались в ушах, он был напряжен и готов к бою, — это была середина ночи, и на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него неподвижно спала под одеялом жена. Поморщившись, Партридж сбросил покрывало и поднялся, не обращая внимания на ее слабое протестующее движение.  
Он не стал включать свет, нашел дверь в ванную наощупь. Прижался лбом к холодной трубе, пока по краснеющей коже били слишком горячие струи воды. Его сердце все еще колотилось, и, пережидая спазмы в груди, он прижал раненую руку к прохладному кафелю, попытался прорваться сквозь то безумие, которым стали для него ночи.  
В тишине был слышен шепот:  
«Эррол, Эррол, Эррол, Эррол…»  
И жар понимания и стыда пробирался под его кожу, все тело горело, словно пламя древнего ада полыхало под ним, вокруг него, внутри него.  
Еретик. Самозванец.  
Эмоциональный преступник.  
Его передернуло. Он сполз по стене, уткнулся лицом в колени. Мокрый кафель был холодным по сравнению с его липкой кожей. Остывшая вода сбегала ручейками по его голове и спине. Все то время, что он сидел в углу душевой кабины, тело снова и снова сотрясали спазмы вины и отчаяния — и грызущего страха. Если бы только вода могла смыть это кошмарное понимание, остудить это ужасающее пламя…  
За дверью послышались осторожные шаги.  
— Муж? — голос был встревоженным. — Муж, что ты делаешь?  
Клерик, который чувствует. На которого не действует прозиум.  
Они сожгут его и развеют пепел, чтобы никогда больше такая зараза не появилась снова.  
За дверью раздался топот.  
— Это врач! Откройте дверь, клерик!  
Дверь взломали. Душевая занавеска была отдернута с лязгом металлических креплений. Он запоздало отпрянул в угол, не в силах контролировать дрожь. Его обожгло стыдом сильнее, чем он мог представить при мысли, что кто-то может видеть его сейчас.  
— Не трогайте меня! — крикнул он.  
Или, точнее, попытался. Он смог издать лишь неразборчивый стон.  
— Клерик Партридж!  
Чьи-то прохладные руки коснулись его лица. Глаза женщины были широко раскрыты. Ее рот произносил слова, падавшие в тишину, — а потом наступила темнота, и Партридж потерял сознание.  
Он очнулся в странном месте, похожем на подземный бункер. На стуле у его постели сидел мужчина, поднявшийся, как только увидел, что Партридж проснулся.  
— Ты был без сознания два дня. Мы опасались, что лечение не помогло.  
— Кто?..  
— Зови меня Юргеном.  
Человек пошел к двери.  
— Это открытие Ирен Декар привело тебя к нам. Мы все надеемся на то, что ее жертва не была напрасной.  
Юрген внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— Но пока мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты встретился с одним человеком, — сказал он и открыл дверь.  
Через порог переступила женщина.  
Она была одета в непристойную одежду допрозиумного времени: красное свободное платье из тонкой просвечивающей ткани, которое с каждым движением лишь подчеркивало линии ее тела. При свете газовой лампы женщина сделала шаг.  
Он смотрел на нее. Его скрутило изнутри, кровь билась в висках. Ее тело будоражило его. Она казалась ему более обнаженной в этом платье, чем если бы на ней вообще не было одежды.  
И она, черт ее возьми, она знала это.  
Ее нездешний взгляд остановился на нем:  
— Клерик Эррол Партридж, — тихо сказала она. — Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление.  
— Это Мэри, — сказал позади нее Юрген.  
Партридж заметил, как он едва касается спины Мэри.  
— Она объяснит кое-что.  
И Мэри улыбнулась.


End file.
